


If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad…

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Migraine| Concussion |Blindness
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad…

Harry frowned ever so slightly and sat back from his keyboard. He let his gaze slip above his monitor for a moment and then, slowly, brought his eyes back to the keyboard and just looked at it. And there it was, right on the ‘i’ key. A tiny, little pinprick. He knew that, soon enough, it would grow into an abstract, almost kaleidoscope of varying shades of silver and grey. It would soon become a crescent that would eventually take over all the vision in his eye.

Sure, the Kingsman prosthetic for his other eye would compensate well enough on that side, but that wouldn’t be the end of it. Because once he was effectively blind in that eye, then the pain would come. There would be no slow growing pain before the migraine hit; he would be blinded and then the sharp, pulsing pain would be all he could feel.

He flicked his gaze to the tiny icon he could always see and the prosthetic brought up the Kingsman HUD. He debated just texting Merlin; the man could _always_ hear when something was wrong. But… _that_ would alert Merlin just as well. He took two slow, deep breaths before requesting a direct connection.

“ _Merlin_.”

“I believe I forgot to let you know I have an appointment in twenty minutes.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “ _We should be fine, Arthur. It doesn’t look like there’s anything that’ll require your immediate presence._ ”

“Well, you certainly know how to make a man feel welcome.”

“ _I’ll have Galahad drive you_.”

Harry laughed softly. “Merlin, I have a perfectly good driver.”

“ _Mm-hmm_.”

“Well, Galahad _must_ have something more to do than drive me.”

“ _Possibly, but Galahad will make certain you get in the house and in bed_.”

Harry’s lips pursed ever so slightly. “I told you, I have an appointment.”

“ _I heard you,_ ” Merlin said. “ _I also know it’s bullshit._ ”

Harry scoffed. “What on Earth-”

“ _Daisy’s recital is tonight. You cleared your calendar just for her,_ ” Merlin said. “ _How bad is it?_ ”

Harry didn’t answer right away. The onset of the migraine had take enough of his focus that it had pushed their plans out of his head entirely. “It isn’t bad. I’ll-”

“ _You’ll go home and rest. Don’t think that you’re going to the recital like that. Go sleep it off; that’s an order from one of the two people who_ can _order you off property._ ”

Harry sighed. “Fine.”

“ _And stay in yer office until he gets to you._ ”

“I have a migraine; I’m not _helpless_.”

It was Merlin’s turn to be quiet for a moment. “ _You know we don’t think that. You also know that you’ll end up walking into things because that blinding effect will keep you from seeing well out of the prosthetic._ ”

“Very well,” Harry said and disconnected.

The crescent was already taking shape. He took out a couple tablets from the caddy in his desk and dry swallowed them. By the time Eggsy got to his office, the crescent had waxed almost completely. He heard Eggsy come in and… he should have been able to see the younger man, but his eye kept insisting that the kaleidoscopic effect was there and was keeping him from seeing Eggsy.

He sighed and turned his head enough that his eye didn’t interfere with what the prosthetic was seeing. “Yes, it’s already that bad,” he grumbled.

“Let’s get you home then,” Eggsy said softly. “And I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
